icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Sonata Amamiya
'Sonata Amamiya '(previously Sonata Kanzaki before marriage) was a famous Prism Star known for jumping the legendary Prism Jump, Aurora Rising. She felt that the jump she did was fake, and that she had to find the true meaning of the Aurora Rising, so she abandoned her family, her husband Ryutaro and daughter Rizumu, 12 years previous to Aurora Dream. While she was training in Russia, she met Kaname Chris, whom she took in as her apprentice and adopted daughter to train her the true Aurora Rising. By the end of the series, she has returned home as Ryutaro's wife and Rizumu and Kaname's mother. In a flashback in Dear My Future, she has been shown with a new baby that may be a second child with Ryutaro. Background Sonata had a very harsh past. She was abandoned by her parents as a child and was forced to be homeless for a very long time. She worked washing dishes at a restaurant in order to earn food and shelter until her late teens. Because of this terrible experience, Sonata was constantly afraid of losing what was most precious to her. When she was in middle school, depressed and cold on the way home from school, Sonata saw a large television screen with Kyoko Asechi being crowned Prism Queen. Sonata laughed, wondering why Kyoko was not smiling even though she received such an amazing honor. Touched by the wonder of Prism Shows, Sonata began training to become a Prism Star. Since she didn't have money, she could not attend formal schools, but she practiced on her own, and worked part-time cleaning at skate rinks so that she could observe professionals. Pretty soon, she was on the same level and higher than Kyoko. Kyoko, who had been working all her life was frustrated that such a newbie had taken her crown as Prism Queen in the blink of an eye. The two became rivals, trying to beat each other's new prism jumps, one by one. Somewhere along her path of stardom, Sonata met Ryutaro at a zoo in front of the bear exhibit. This is a reference to Rizumu in the future, as Bear-chi is her mascot, and young Ryutaro looks very similar to Hibiki. Ryutaro later proposed to Sonata, and she accepted. With this, Sonata Kanzaki became Sonata Amamiya. Not long after, Sonata gave birth to their daughter, Rizumu. Although she was now blessed with everything happy, and loved Rizumu and Ryutaro more than anything in the world, Sonata started to become uneasy. She was scared that since she was too happy, it would be too easy and hurtful to lose it all. Before marriage, Ryutaro was a man hoping to become a star, very much like Sonata. However, with Sonata's increasing success, Ryutaro had no chance of continuing his career any longer, so he decided to give it up and become a home-maker. This made Sonata feel guilty, and even more uneasy. She felt as if his failure in show business was her fault. Rainbow Live In Rainbow Live, when Ann and Wakana are performing PURETTY are seen in a glass painting in the stage doing the Grateful Symphonia. Mia is seen doing Sparkling Future Star and in the background the rest of Prizzmy. MARs, Prizzmy, PURETTY are seen doing the Grateful Symphonia, then a picture of MARs. And in the middle is a statue of Sonata Amamiya doing the Aurora Rising. Image Gallery Trivia *Sonata is voiced by Houko Kuwashima, who also voices Prism Goddess in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. *She shares her family name with Mizuki Kanzaki from Aikatsu! Category:Amamiya Family Category:Prism Stars Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Aurora Dream Category:Parents